San Leandro Ryan's Backyard 2010 - 07/10
Information The band was playing for Ryan's mom's birthday party (it also happened to be his uncle's birthday as well) by request of Ryan's dad. Part of the performance was recorded but very little is still viewable. There are 3 low quality videos on Dakota's youtube channel. This marked the first time that H2D tried to use any kind of effects, in the form of party poppers. The Performance Right after House of the Rising Sun Ryan’s snare drum broke loose and fell off the stand. During Devil Horns Dakota dropped his pick but was able to pick it up without much hassle. In the beginning of Welcome Home the microphone stand fell right into Dakota who had to stop playing to fix it. During How Will This This Work Ryan got up and talked to his friend in the audience until he had to play. At the beginning of the show, poppers had been attached to the back of the guitar and bass headstock. After Just Wanna Explode the poppers were supposed to be shot. Though Dakota’s worked after a few tries, Kevin’s broke in half and wouldn’t shoot. Also after the poppers were shot the band tore off their shirts and jumped in the pool. Before the encore Kevin and Dakota tried to teach Ryan how to play Smells Like Teen Spirit and then played until the verse after which Ryan threw his drumsticks. The song would not be played in full until a year from then. After playing all the riffs the band played its first (and only) live jam session to date. They played a hard rock style jam for about 4 minutes in the key of E Minor. At the end of the encore the neighbors called the cops on a noise complaint who put an end to the show. Speech |02 = House of the Rising Sun |02app = |03 = Devil Horns |03app = |04 = Welcome Home |04app = |05pre = riff |05 = How Will This Work |05app = |06 = Happy Birthday |06app = |07 = Just Wanna Explode |07app = |08pre = Smells Like Teen Spirit riff + riff + |08 = Devil Horns |08app = |09link = Vice Versa (song) |09 = Most Would Disagree |09app = }} Debuts Songs *Devil Horns *Happy Birthday *Vice Versa (titled Most Would Disagree) *Welcome Home Riffs, Jams, Etc. *Minor Jam *Smells Like Teen Spirit riff *Surf Rock riff *Sweet Home Alabama riff Dakota's Comment “We decided to have some fun at this one, not to say that we didn’t before of course. We just kind of did whatever and didn’t care what the people thought. We and Kevin had both slept over at Ryan’s house so we could practice a ton in the morning and then set up. We were ready to live the high life, in Ryan’s backyard mind you. Our friend Freddie had little poppers that we decided to mess around with and stuck them to whatever we thought they would look cool being shot from. Putting them on the headstocks was inspired by KISS. The sad part is, they didn’t really work but it was fun anyway. Also of note is this was the first time I think I noticed my voice changing. It was only a slight change. I specifically remember a month later not being able to sing Shackler’s Revenge by Guns n’ Roses though.” - 12/10/12 Category:Gigs Category:Gigs, 2010 Category:Gigs, Pre-Jaron Category:Gigs, Ryan's House Category:Gigs, San Leandro, CA